I Gotta Feeling
by NoBuses
Summary: One-Shot, Faberry. Alcohol isn't always bad! T for mild swearing.


**AN: **Hey guys! 2 years since I last used my account... Wow! I am shocked to see I still get daily reads on my old stories too, thanks for that and all your subscribes. You guys are great. Quick one-shot, feeling some lovely old Faberry feelings right now, just felt like writing something. **WARNING **it is 3am and I am drunk, so if you see something that doesn't look right, please tell me and I will correct it! Thanks, and remember, I love reviews! :)

* * *

The opening bars of the song blasted out through the apartment, and Quinn Fabray knew tonight was going to be a good one. She hadn't seen Santana in almost five months due to conflicting schedules, what with Santana working full time at the diner in New York and Quinn out in Connecticut, but tonight they had some serious plans; drinking, dancing, possibly even dating.

Quinn drank the rest of her third glass of wine as she waited for the callback from the taxi company. Feeling a bit tipsy, she gazed up at the wall over her bed, where a photo of her old Glee club was hung. The photo from the night they won Nationals in Chicago. She stared up at one person in particular, their entrancing smile causing a small one of her own to form on her flawless face. She shook her head, and stood up, her ringtone signifying her taxi was outside. She took a quick glance in the hallway mirror as she walked past, straightened up her hair, applied some last-minute lip gloss, and, putting on her heels, left her home, jumping into the taxi with the same daft grin on her face.

* * *

"Quinn! Hey girl!" Santana screamed, already half drunk, as the taxi pulled up to the curb.

"Oh my God, San, it's been so long!" Quinn yelled back, muttering to the taxi driver to keep the change as she ran out of the cab full speed, jumping into Santana's arms and sharing a long-awaited hug.

"I've got a surprise for you, I hope you don't mind but I brou-" Santana began, only to be cut off by a high-pitched squeal.

"Quinnieeeee!" came another drunken yell from the door of the bar, as a lithe blonde body enveloped her. Quinn breathed in, inhaling the smell of Brittany's bubblegum shampoo and flowery perfume. The three-way hug lasted a long time, all of the girls really feeling how much they had missed each other these past few months. Brittany decreed it was time for a catch up, and they headed inside to grab some drinks.

* * *

Standing at the bar, Quinn shared some light conversation with Santana and Brittany, discussing what they had been doing since they last saw each other.

"So, Mercedes has made it big in LA, or so she says," Santana said with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for her, it's what she's always wanted. Is she still out in LA then?" Quinn enquired, feeling a pang of sadness for how long it had been since she last saw her. Her and Mercedes had really bonded when Quinn stayed with her after being kicked out of her own home, and she had become one of the few people she trusted completely.

"Yeah I think so, I know she flew out to Madrid a few months ago with her producer to meet someone famous, but I think she's back now," Santana replied, almost feeling jealous of Mercedes' jet-set lifestyle.

"We should go see her! Come on guys, road trip!" Brittany said, a huge grin across her face at the thought of a cross-country trip with her favourite people. She was so easily made happy.

"Sure Britt-Britt, just no texting while driving, I'm looking at you Quinn!" Santana joked, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh shut up, you. Who's round is it?" Quinn laughed. She had almost forgotten how much these two meant to her.

"Who cares. Lets go to a club!" Brittany exclaimed. "I feel like dancing!"

"When _don't _you feel like dancing?" Santana smirked. "Sure babe, just let me grab my jacket."

Quinn finished her drink, and headed to the toilet. In the quiet of the bathroom, she thought back to Glee club, and the people in there, wondering what they were all doing with their lives now. Artie was in New York, following his dream to become a film director. Quinn had always admired him for never letting his disabilities get him down – she knew how hard she had struggled being in a wheelchair just for a couple of weeks. Puck, well, Puck had vanished just after they confessed their love to each other. She hadn't seen or heard from him in almost a year now, and honestly, he wasn't somebody she thought about all that often. Sam was well on his way to fulfilling his dream of being on the side of a bus in his underwear; she smirked at the thought of that – if that was her dream, she would have been called all the names under the sun – but at least he was happy. And Rachel...

_Snap out of it, _she thought to herself. _You're drunk, stop daydreaming. Nightdreaming. Whatever._ Checking her watch, she saw it was nearly midnight. She left the bathroom and went outside to meet Santana, who had lit a cigarette whilst waiting for the cab. She offered her a drag, which she gladly accepted.

"How long until the taxi is here?" Quinn asked.

"Shouldn't be too long. Booked it for before twelve so it wouldn't be double fare. I might work a lot of hours, doesn't make me rich," Santana laughed, Brittany joining in. Quinn smiled back at her. She really had missed the Unholy Trio being together. Life was better with Brittany and Santana in it.

The cab arrived, and they jumped in.

Arriving at the club, they stood outside in the queue, Santana lighting up another cigarette only to drop it and dock it under her shoe under Brittany's glare. Santana leaned over to give her a kiss, but Brittany pulled away.

"Gum, San. You know I hate it," Brittany said, a disapproving look on her face. Santana popped a piece of gum into her mouth, then leaned back over.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks babe," Brittany said, stealing the gum out of Santana's mouth with her nimble tongue.

"Gross, guys, come on I'm right here!" Quinn exclaimed, earning her a playful nudge from Santana.

"You're always welcome to join, Mrs I'm-Too-Good-For-Any-Guy," Santana laughed as bumped her hip against Quinn's and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll pass, thanks." Quinn replied, pretending to wrinkle her nose in disgust, then bursting out into laughter.

* * *

After queueing for what seemed like forever, which in reality was only about five minutes, they entered the club. Music blaring, lights flashing, they Unholy Trinity headed to the bar to order a drink. Brittany got a bright blue vodka bottle, full of E numbers, and Quinn and Santana got a shot of vodka each, downing it and heading straight to the dance floor.

They were entertainment for everyone that night. The three with the dance routines they had practised together since they were too young to remember took the club by storm. All eyes were on them, including a pair of deep chocolate brown ones, staring at one blonde in particular. Their synchronised dancing, certainly much sexier than when they were in glee club, really was something to be admired.

The brown eyes followed Quinn as she left Brittany and Santana to dance against each other, something for the men to slobber over, as she headed to the bar to get another drink. Unblinking, the eyes watched her order and pay for a vodka and coke, and head back out onto the floor, keeping her distance from her friends as they had started a dance off against another lesbian couple in a circle that had cleared on the floor. All the gyrating, grinding, bending... it was too much for Quinn. She grasped her drink tighter and headed towards the bathroom.

The brown eyes followed her there too. _Now or never_, the eyes' owner thought to herself, heading in that direction too.

Quinn entered the empty bathroom and took a minute to compose herself, leaning against the sink counters, fixing her hair and lip gloss in the mirror. She was pink in the face from the dancing and the alcohol. She stood up, washing her hands she glanced up in the mirror again to find a very familiar face standing behind her. She whipped around, thinking she had been imagining things, only to see her standing right before her. Rachel Berry. Gone were the Argyll sweaters, the days of sewn-on animals and thick wool, to be replaced by animal print and not-so-thick lace that left nothing to the imagination. Dressed up for the club in leopard tights, a lace corset and some very, _very _high heels, Quinn forgot how to speak.

"Quinn? Oh my God, I thought it was you! I saw you when you came in, you're with Santana right? Is Brittany here too? I think I saw her. I saw you go to the bar, I was going to talk to you but I didn't think you'd hear me, then I saw you come in here and I thought I would follow you and -"

Good old Rachel babbling on, Quinn thought to herself. She never knew how to be quiet.

"Hi. Rachel. Nice to see you again," Quinn said, surprisingly calm as her heart raced away. Rachel's smile drooped slightly as Quinn cut her off mid-sentence, but the gleam in her eyes never faltered.

"Hi, Quinn. Sorry. How have you been?" Rachel's gleaming, genuine smile set Quinn's heart afire. The look in her eyes was one of extreme happiness, and her heart felt lighter than it had felt in months. Heavier, too, at the same time, if that was possible.

"I've been good thanks, what about you?" Quinn asked politely, a smile on her face too.

"Great. Kind of missing high school but at the same time, I've been so busy. This is my first night off in over four months," Rachel laughed lightly, but Quinn saw the toll her busy life must be taking on her.

"How about we go for a drink sometime? A catch up?" Quinn offered, nervous for Rachel's answer. Nervous was an unfamiliar feeling to Quinn, head bitch in charge, lead cheerleader and fearless lion-hearted girl. It was something she had not felt since that last performance on stage, and had rarely felt before then.

"Sure. Now is a good time," Rachel winked back. _Is she flirting with me_? Quinn questioned herself, a flutter of hope rising in her heart before being dashed down by the question, _why would she?_

"Awesome, I don't want really need to see the show Brittany and Santana are putting on out there," Quinn half joked. As much as she loved those two, they really had made her feel a bit of a third wheel tonight, and she was more than ready for home – or somewhere with Rachel. "I'll just have to go say goodbye, meet me outside in ten."

"Sure, don't be too long," Rachel gave a small smile as she left the bathroom, presumably to wait outside the club.

* * *

Quinn stayed in the bathroom, almost in shock. What was Rachel doing here? She felt as if she had seen a ghost. The girl she had had a crush on all through high school, the girl she had drawn crude pictures of in the bathroom stalls, given daily slushy facials too and all manner of other things, had just asked her to go for a drink. Her first thought was _is this a trap?_ But Rachel had no reason to do something like that. Plus she seemed to be here alone, surely practical jokes and such are only played when there are other people to laugh and benefit from them. Her second though, _has Santana set me up?_ But no, surely not. Santana never knew about her crush – as smart as she was, Quinn was smarter, better at hiding it. Besides, if Santana knew, surely she would have pulled a prank at her expense sooner than this?

Unsure what to do, Quinn followed her heart, and left the bathroom to say goodbye to the happy couple.

On leaving the bathroom, she noticed a large group of people in a circle on the dance floor. _What the..._Quinn thought to herself, hearing shrieking louder than the music, and watching the crowd jump up and down, guys yelling, girls screaming, everyone looking generally over-excited. She moved towards the centre of the circle, and, finding her way to the middle, saw Brittany and Santana, doing an _incredibly _hot routine to I'm A Slave For You. As the music seemed to get louder, even the DJ was cheering over the microphone, and clothing was beginning to be removed; not just from Santana and Brittany, but from surrounding girls, guys, everyone there was starting to get involved in what could only be described as a dance-orgy, headed by the couple. Quinn smiled to herself, and with a shake of her head whilst still smiling away, she left the club.

Rachel stood outside, a lit cigarette hanging from her mouth, a tight red leather cropped jacket over her shoulder, one foot against the wall showing off her shapely calves, and smiled at Quinn as she approached. _Wow_, she thought, _Rachel has seriously gotten attractive over the past year_. She told herself off for staring and advanced towards the tiny brunette.

"Where were you thinking of heading then?" Quinn said, checking her small diamanté watch, a Christmas present from her mother. "It's almost half past two, will anywhere be open?"

"Wow, never realised it was so late," Rachel looked at Quinn, a distinct couldn't-care-less look on her face. "How about my place? It's not too far, I have drinks there too. Plus, no pervs eyeing us up..." She glared over at a man staring a them like pieces of meat. Quinn couldn't help but notice how much Rachel seemed to have matured since she last saw her. She was amazed by the girl who stood in front of her, still Rachel, but not at the same time. She _really_ wanted to get to know her.

"Sure, sounds good. Lead the way," Quinn said, gesturing with her arm that Rachel should go first. Rachel, instead, grabbed onto Quinn's arm, hooking them together and leading the way, a happy little smile plastered on Quinn's tipsy face.

* * *

They arrived at Rachel's in around ten minutes, a nice walk through the smarter area of town, and Quinn appreciated the companionable silence as they strolled through the park close to Rachel's apartment. Their arms remained linked the whole time.

Rachel unlocked the door, and stood back, allowing Quinn to enter first. She was hit with the sweet, fresh smell of Rachel as she entered her home, and looked around the hallway. A large mirror in the shape of a gold star hung over the cabinet in the hallway, and she could see straight through to the living room and kitchen. Her home was very tidy, not a lot of clutter lying around the place, and very well-decorated; _she must be doing well for herself_, thought Quinn. Rachel walked through a small archway into the living room, sitting down on the small green fabric sofa, and turned on the television, switching to a music channel and turning the volume down to a quiet murmur. She gestured to Quinn, standing almost awkwardly in the doorway, to sit down next to her. She walked over and took a seat next to her, the sofa being so small that she could feel the heat from Rachel's thigh next to hers. She looked around the room, taking in the dark pink curtains, the framed picture of the glee club above the TV – the same one Quinn had framed in her room – and other pictures scattered around, noticeably one of Rachel, Quinn and Tina on stage in a rehearsal, smiles on all their faces.

"Better days, hey?" Rachel said casually, following Quinn's sight to the pictures.

"Yeah, I guess. You seem pretty happy now, though?" Quinn questioned, unsure what to say.

"Kinda. I guess. I mean, I'm getting used to not getting slushied every day, my co-workers have respect for me, honestly, I'm a different person to who I was in high school. But some days I do miss it. I've never felt such a close bond to anyone since glee club ended. When I think back then, I just... I don't know. It was so different. Feels like two different lives."

"I know what you mean."

"It gets kinda... lonely out here on my own, you know? In glee club, we were always together, whether it was in classes, at rehearsals, even out of school. Remember my house party?" Rachel laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah maybe not a highlight. Bad example." Quinn smiled.

"I get what you mean, Rach. We were always there for each other, someone always had our backs."

"Yeah..." Rachel trailed off. They sat with the TV in the background, thinking of the past. "You want another drink?" She asked Quinn, the blonde turning to face her. _I've never seen eyes like those, _Rachel found herself thinking. _Wow._

"Sure. Just some juice, please, if you've got any. I don't feel like any more alcohol tonight," Quinn joked, feeling drunker than when she left the club.

"Of course, you want anything to eat?"

"I'm alright, thanks," Quinn replied, smiling at the other girl. She watched Rachel stand up and walk through to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from a well-organised cupboard, and pour some orange juice into each glass. She took her seat next to Quinn, handed her her glass and leaned back, kicking off her heels. Quinn followed suit, relaxing for the first time in months, or so it felt to her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Rachel asked, snapping Quinn out of her daydream.

"Yeah, what have you got?"

"Ermm..." Rachel stood up to look in the cabinet under the TV. "Basically, anything Disney, musicals, and Friends With Benefits. That's pretty much it."

"How about Friends With Benefits?"

"Of course, but what movie do you want to watch?" Rachel winked, making Quinn blush. "Just kidding," she said quickly with a small laugh, but it didn't stop the redness spreading across Quinn's cheeks, fuelled by the fire in her stomach. Rachel popped the DVD into the player and fast forwarded through the commercials, getting straight into the film. Again, she took her place next to Quinn and tucked her feet underneath her, pressing her thighs against Quinn's, making her face even more red.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Quinn said, shivering slightly.

"It's probably cold, I never realised how high a heating bill can get until I started living on my own," Rachel replied with a small laugh. "I'll grab us a blanket."

She reached around the back of the sofa, grabbing a small patchwork quilt and threw it over the two of them. Quinn sighed contentedly without realising it, and Rachel moved slightly closer to her. Even though the two hadn't seen each other since the end of glee club well over a year ago, they were still comfortable around each other. The initial "I haven't seen you in forever" awkwardness had worn off, and they were almost back to feeling as close to each other as they had back in Lima. Quinn thought back to the nights they had spent at Rachel's, eating home-cooked meals her dads had made, telling each other scary stories under the covers on a night, just finally opening up and being themselves around each other.

"Why did we let ourselves drift apart, Rach?" Quinn asked, tentatively, almost scared of Rachel's answer.

"No idea. Seems so stupid now, doesn't it? I guess I felt like I wanted a fresh start out here. I didn't really stay in contact with anyone after Finn... you know. Just felt like cutting myself off from everyone and everything that reminded me of him." Rachel's contented smile faded as she remembered what she had loved and lost, and she felt the chill of her apartment as she thought back to that phone call she had received, the worst day of her life. Without even thinking about it, she lay her head on Quinn's shoulder, for the comfort, the closeness. Quinn wrapped her arm around her old friend's shoulders, holding her, trying to help the sadness go away.

"Guess what?" Quinn said, a gleam in her eyes. She knew how to cheer her friend up.

"What?"

"I can eat sadness."

"What... Quinn, what the hell are you on about?"

"Look, just watch!" Quinn grinned, trying to hold back laughter as she opened and closed her mouth, pretending to eat what looked like invisible flies all around the sofa.

"You idiot," Rachel exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "Really? A Yale education, and that's the best you can come up with?"

"Made you laugh though. I win." Quinn grinned too, laughing along with Rachel. Rachel shook her head despairingly at her idiocy and leaned back into Quinn, getting comfy against the blonde, and turned her attention back to the TV. Quinn began absently stroking her hair, still comforting her, and it was Rachel's turn to let out a contented sigh.

Soon, both girls were snoring away on the sofa, the end credits of the movie playing in the background, wrapped up in each other's arms in their sleep.

* * *

Quinn awoke with a blinding headache, nausea in her stomach and a dry mouth. A flash illuminated the room.

"What the hell was that?" She grumbled, her throat aching.

"Gotcha!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's going on Facebook!"

"Don't you even dare," Quinn groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Uploading... 90 percent... done! Tagged you as 'Sleeping Beauty'" Rachel exclaimed with glee, bursting into laughter. Quinn's phone buzzed as she received the notification from being tagged in the picture.

"Great, thanks. Get me a drink? You owe me now"

"Juice?"

"Please."

Rachel grabbed a glass, filled it, then came to sit next to Quinn again, only to find the blonde taking up the whole tiny sofa.

"Shift your legs or no drink for you!"

Quinn moved begrudgingly, and Rachel settled next to her. She pulled the blanket down off Quinn's head, and saw a big blonde lion mane, mascara smudged up the side of her face, and smudged lip liner almost down to her chin. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Quinn questioned, standing up and heading to the star mirror in the hallway. "Oh my God, I look about as rough as I feel," she croaked. "How are you not hungover?"

"No idea. I think you must have had more to drink than me. Santana and Brittany are bad influences, you know," Rachel giggled. In reality, her hangover started at 7am when Quinn tried to cuddle her whilst sleeping but poked her in the eye in her uncoordinated sleepy state. Since then she had had a shower, done her hair and make-up and taken a couple of painkillers. She didn't have the heart to be mad at Quinn for waking her up.

"Want to go out for breakfast? My treat, to thank you for last night," Quinn asked, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Sure. But not with you looking like _that,_" Rachel joked, "Shower's through there on the right, towels are in the cabinet next to the toilet."

"Thanks. Decide where you want to go while I get ready then," Quinn said to her, smiling as she turned to head to the bathroom.

* * *

Quinn came out of the shower wearing only a towel, and Rachel couldn't help but stare at her. The way the water ran down her flawless skin, the shape of her shoulders, her calves... and other shapes, barely hidden by the towel. Quinn couldn't help but smile inwardly at the attention she was receiving.

"Nobody ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

"Huh? Oh, I, uh... okay you got me. Sorry."

"Have you decided where we're going for breakfast?" Quinn asked, trying to ignore Rachel's confession, failing miserably and blushing for the second time in the last day. _Nobody makes Quinn Fabray blush. Pull yourself together, girl_ she thought to herself.

"Hmm, not really, but I want pancakes. There's a nice café just around the corner, how about there?"

"Sure, do you have any clothes I could borrow? I only have my dress from last night, and, well... It's a bit... _revealing _for a breakfast date."

"Who said this was a _date _Fabray, ew," Rachel joked, a flirtatious grin on her face, only making Quinn's blush spread and deepen, if that was possible. Rachel laughed at the expression on Quinn's face, and decided to cut her some slack. "My room's just on your left. Socks and such, top drawer, shirts are hung up in the wardrobe and trousers in the bottom drawer. Help yourself," she grinned at Quinn, and at the thought of Quinn being in her bedroom.

* * *

She walked into the small room, and was immediately faced with a wall full of photos. The whole wall the window was set into was covered in photos – printed, cut from newspapers, magazines – all kinds of pictures plastered almost like wallpaper. The ones that stood out to Quinn were a photo of Mercedes at her album signing, Artie in his college's newspaper holding the script to his first movie, and the full article of New Direction's nationals win, taken straight from the Lima Gazette. Old articles from the Mudraker that Rachel had clearly thought entertaining lined the wall; "Lauren Zises – Reincarnated Professional Wrestler?" and "Jacob Ben Israel or Noah Puckerman – who's the Jew for You?" made her giggle. She could see why Rachel had chosen these to keep. They were pretty funny.

There was one photo, right above the window frame which stood out to her as it was the only one with a clear frame around it. It seemed like an important picture to Rachel, and Quinn's eyes were drawn to it. It was a picture Rachel had taken of them both on her phone one day at hers just before the end of school, Quinn was kissing Rachel's cheek and Rachel was making a peace sign with one hand, the other holding her phone. Quinn smiled, and reached out to touch the picture, her hand grazing over Rachel's face, all of Quinn's old feelings for her returning with a rush. Adrenaline flooded her heart, pumping through her veins. She had been given a second chance, and Rachel had to know how she felt. She had to feel the same. Quinn was going to get her girl, nothing would stop her. Not today.

She threw on some random clothes of Rachel's – the jeans were a bit too short, so she turned them up so they looked like they were meant to be that way. She buttoned up a shirt, smelling the laundry soap she used, and a hint of her perfume. She found the bottle, giving herself a couple of squirts for good measure, dried her hair then went back into the living room.

* * *

"That's better," Rachel giggled. "Come here, though, your collar's all messed up."

She leaned in to twist the collar down, her soft fingers brushing Quinn's neck, making her hairs stand on end.

"Are you wearing my perfume?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Quinn confessed.

"Course not. I smell good. Well, you smell good. You know what I mean. I like my perfume." Quinn couldn't help but think Rachel was blushing slightly as she turned around to put her shoes on.

"You coming or what then?" She turned and said with a laugh. _Yep, definitely blushing,_ Quinn thought, as she followed Rachel out the door.

* * *

They sat down at a table in the window of the small café. Rachel was right, it was nice. Decorated very traditionally, the walls were painted to look like the skyline of New York, not that that was something Quinn had never seen before. They ordered a coffee each while deciding what they wanted to eat, and the waitress soon brought their drinks over. Rachel ordered some pancakes and Quinn ordered bacon and eggs, Rachel turning up her nose at the idea of eating meat. Quinn teased her for a bit until the food came, and they ate in silence, enjoying the good food and good company. Quinn stared out of the window in between mouthfuls, watching the pigeons fly around the unfamiliar neighbourhood, chasing each other in unsuccessful mating dances around the rooftops, not as high as she was used to. She watched the food vendor over the street, the businessmen going to work and the cars passing by the window. No honking, no crazy taxi drivers; it was much more friendly out here.

Rachel watched her, taking in her every feature. Her shiny golden hair, those gorgeous eyes, green and brown with flecks of gold whenever she saw something interesting, the three tiny freckles on her nose that had emerged in the sun. She reached over the table to grab Quinn's hand, she couldn't help herself; it was an instinct, she needed Quinn back in her life as badly as she needed the air she breathed. Quinn interlocked their fingers, smiling up at Rachel. Leaning over to brush her hair behind her ear, Quinn heard her whisper, _I never stopped loving you. I know you feel it too._ She whispered back to her _I know. Let's just be happy, _and kissed her cheek gently. Rachel smiled, the happiest she had felt in what seemed like forever, and for now, at least, they were both content.


End file.
